One Late Second
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: It was all over in one late second.


A/N- Alrighty. I don't know if there is a story like this out there, but if there is and some one who wrote one like it doesn't like that I posted this and feels like I ripped them off, I am sorry. This is a kinda old story that I wrote when I was going through a very hard time. It's rated what it is for the theme of this story. There is no sexuality or anything really. It's just a drama story.  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one.  
  
  
In this story. Shawn isn't married. He obviously doesn't have a son. And nothing in this story has really happened. Its all made up.  
  
  
  
  
One Late Second   
by: The ShowStoppa  
  
  
  
  
  
I had turned around for just a second. One second. Not even. And everything changed that instant. I couldn't really see anything until it was too late. I could hear it, though. It was horrible.  
  
  
"SHAWN! Look out!" I cried.  
  
  
He turned too soon and looked at me, wondering what it was that I could have possibly called him for. He turned back around and bent down to pick up what he had gone out there to get. It was too late when I started to run towards him.  
  
  
The driver of the car tried to late to stop and he hit him. The impact was amazing. It was all in a kind of blurring slow motion. I stopped dead in my tracks. The front of the car hit Shawn right on the side. His body was forced into upright position. His face contorted with pain as it hit him.  
  
  
His body twisted a strange angle and he collapsed onto the hood of the car, which still hadn't come to a complete stop. Shawns head crashed through the wind sheild and shattered it. The tires squealled to a stop and Shawn rolled off of it and fell to a heap.   
  
  
I ran over as the man who was driving got out to see him. I could hear the cars behind us stopping suddenly and the people, too, getting out. I dropped next to Shawn, landing on the glass that had shattered and either fallen with or off of him. It cut into my knees but I couldn't feel it.  
  
  
"I didn't see him. I tried to stop. I swear..."  
  
  
The mans voice faded off as motre and more people got into a circle around us. Shawn was drifting in and out of conciousness and when he finally got enough strength to stay in, he looked my in the eye.  
  
  
He had a deep laceration above and below his eye and in his forehead; his right arm and left leg were in a strange angle thatI had never seen any ones in; his left arm was completely straight and his right leg was bent slightly; there was blood running out his nose and mouth and on his stomach, his shirt was patted down with blood.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry." he tried to get out.  
  
  
But he couldn't. He couldn't swallow bacuase his mouth would just keep filling with blood and saliva.  
  
  
"It's alright. It's alright. Shhhh." I tried to sooth.   
  
  
But it wasn't very convincing seeing the tears streaming out of my eyes. Someone called to call 911 and I could hear the dialing slightly. Shawns chest was raising quickly and the blood and spit was running down his face. I tried to wipe the blood from his eyes, but it didn't help much.  
  
  
The tears ran down his face and mixed with the blood as I lifted his head carefully into my lap. His breathing was shallowing and he couldn't keep his eyes open for long periods of time.  
  
  
"Rebecca....."  
  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. Save your breath."  
  
  
"No. I'm..... I'm really sor...ry."  
  
  
"Shh. Please. Don't talk. It's alright. You'll be alright." I said halfheartedly.  
  
  
'It's my-"  
  
  
I cut him off, placing a finger on his cold, white/blue lips.   
  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."  
  
  
I carefully took his hand. He was so cold. He was shivering and I tried to press my body against his to warm him. A woman took off her long trench coat and laid it over his. I could hear the sirens in the distance as they turned the corner.   
  
  
A few medical assistants rushed over and cleared the crowd. A man said something into a walkie talkie as two others set up a stretcher to take Shawn away. The same two men hoisted Shawn carefully onto the stretcher and another put an oxygen mask on him.  
  
  
I looked down to where Shawn had been and I noticed that I was soaked in his blood. It was thick, and sticky, and cooling like he had been there hours ago. The loaded Shawn into the ambulance but they wouldn't let me go for some reason.   
  
  
When they pulled away, it was only me, the driver who had hit Shawn, and a few police men.  
  
  
"I'm sorry." the man said, "I really didn't see him."  
  
  
The tears were welling in his eyes and I nodded. Something on the street caught my eye. It must have been what Shawn had turned back around to get. It was a small blue velvet box. When I opened it, my breath caught in my throat.   
  
  
It was a ring. With my name on it. On the top of the box was a felt note in swirly gold letters.  
  
  
  
  
'To Rebecca my love,  
  
I know that we go through hard times  
sometimes. But I know that we can   
ALWAYS make it through. You are   
the light of my life. I love you. Will  
You Marry Me?'  
  
  
  
  
  
When I read the words. I shoved the box in my pocket and climbed in my car as fast as I could. When I got to the hospital they kept me outside in the hallway. Shawn was in surgery. After three hours, a solomn doctor came out with a minila folder. I stood up as fast as I could, almost knocking the chair over.  
  
  
The doctor looked me right in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
My eyes clouded over and I could feel my knees giving away. The doctor caught me.  
  
  
"There was nothing that we could do. The extent of the damage was far too much. There was internal bleeding and bones crushed beyond regognition. Even if we could have saved him, there would be no point. He would be vegitable. He wouldn't be able to walk, speak, move, or breath. At least not on his own.  
  
  
I hope that you realize that we did all we could."  
  
  
I nodded solomnly and turned to leave. I had just lost the love of my life, and it was all because of one late second. 


End file.
